


Beneath the Mask

by Momhiru



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Character Study, F/M, I don't put this through a grammar check bc it takes the fun out of writing, Pining, Royalty AU, bad grammar, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momhiru/pseuds/Momhiru
Summary: Dawn is the princess of Sinnoh alongside her brother prince Lucas. Despite the circumstances, her retainer Thorton ends up falling for her.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Neziki | Thorton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I love this rare pair and here's my nejihika propaganda. There will be more chapters (and fics posted) when I can finish them. I'll probably edit the tags and title later. If you're here from my kiibouma stuff, sorry for never finishing stuff.

As the sun rose, its beams of light streaked through the inner courtyard of the knight’s academy. It climbed the stone pillars, cascaded through the hallways of the student’s dorms, and made its way to cast a warm light throughout Thorton’s room. The sunlight stirred him from his bed, but it was okay. He intended to get up soon anyways. 

When he was done getting ready: fixing his hair, he changing into his training uniform, lacing his boots up, he headed out. The soles of his leather shoes made soft thuds on the cobblestone on his way to the stables. He was fascinated by the abilities a new set of Kalos pokemon the instructors brought in, and a grin crept into his face the more he thought about the different pokemon that occupied it.

The day proceeded as normal afterwards. Once it was around 10 am, he said goodbye to the Pokemon stables and started towards the training grounds. Today's drills were just technique based sparring, which luckily was Thorton’s specialty. In no time at all, he easily wiped the floor with his opponents. It wasn't anything too praiseworthy. Their strategy was easy to see though, it only took a few good plays on his part for them to unravel. Not to mention, Thorton was very familiar with their pokemon since he runs into most of them on his visits to the stables. He usually goes for his own personal research, but sometimes he'll practice with them to get the younger less experienced pokemon used to battling.

After his fourth battle, the buzzer rang signaling mandatory training was over for the day. Thorton let out a sign before looking back to his opponent, who was currently on her knees baffled by her loss. It only caused Thorton to scoff before turning away. Someone who expects victory without putting in the work should feel disappointed. He started to walk away before he felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively flinched away. 

“Hey Thorton, we need to talk. Do you mind walking with me?”

“Oh, Palmer.” Palmer was one of the instructors at the academy. Thorton had talked to him on more than one occasion, but it usually resulted in Palmer teasing him. However, despite his laid-back attitude, Thorton knew he was an experienced battler. “No, not at all.”

They walked in silence for a bit, as they separated themselves from the rest of the students. When Thorton couldn’t see the students anymore he looked back up at Palmer expectantly. After some more silence, Palmer spoke up.

“You’re being relocated.” 

“Excuse me?” Well that was sudden.

“You’ve shown excellent prowess in your time here and words got around. I pulled a few strings, and after some talking I got you a job.”

Thorton was at a loss for words. While this was a big honor, he couldn’t help but feel... rigid. Part of him wanted things to remain the same. He wanted to look after the academy’s pokemon, to be able to study them at his leisure, and watch them grow. If he were to accept, what would happen to them?  
“Look you don’t have to make a decision right now." Palmer interrupted. "You don’t even have to say yes, just think about it.”

“What's the position? What are they even asking for?”

“You were offered a position as a retainer for the Sinnoh royal family.” 

“Wait what?!" Suddenly, Thorton's eyes went wide "B-but shouldn’t they choose someone with more time and experience? What about you?” He frantically gestured at Palmer.

“They wanted someone closer to her age. Perhaps they wanted someone she could relate to and get along with better?” Palmer shrugged.

The princess huh? “I guess that does make sense, but still… am I really qualified for that kind of position?”

“I think out of everyone here you’d be the most qualified. That’s why I recommended you, Thorton.”

Thorton deliberated on his words for a moment before responding.

"I'll think about it. I know it's important but… I don't know. It's too big of a decision to make all at once, and I have business here that I care about." He quietly looked to his fumbling fingers before adding. "I hope you understand" out of politeness. 

“Alright.” Palmer let out a heavy sigh. "You know, you must have a lot of courage to have the royal family waiting."

“It is my decision." Thorton said, a bit more snappy than he intended. "I won't keep them waiting for long." It's not as if he didn't consider the offer— in fact, it was a huge honor to be offered at all. He would suddenly be much more than he was, but in exchange his whole life would be turned on its head… It was just something he had to think about. 

"I can give you two weeks. Two weeks, but let me know as soon as you can. Your official duties are supposed to start in four weeks, but they’re letting you settle in on week three."

"Why do I have to report in a week early?"

"It's to move in and get your things settled. Plus, they want to see if you get along well with her." Palmer leaned in a bit closer before continuing. "You didn’t hear it from me, but her other retainers didn’t make the cut.”

“I see, well that part should be no problem.” Thorton waved his hand nonchalantly. Palmer was hesitant to believe him considering Thorton’s social skills (or lack thereof), but decided not to press the issue.

“They’ll also be monitoring you for the first week, so be on your best behavior.” Palmer arched an eyebrow. “I have a son your age, so I know what you kids do.” Thorton was genuinely lost, but he promised Palmer he would be good. Palmer ruffled Thorton’s hair, only for Thorton to smack his hand away and immediately fix it. Palmer only smirked in that carefree way of his before and waving goodbye. Even if Thorton wouldn’t admit it to himself, he was happy that Palmer recognized him.

As Thorton began to walk away, the offer that laid a dormant emotion in the pit of his stomach began to flare and he began to smile. Why was he smiling? Sure it was great news- amazing news- but he couldn't drop his whole life at the academy and leave behind all their Pokemon to pursue it, could he? But what would all this training be for if he couldn't use it for something important, and what could come around more important than this? Maybe a change of pace is exactly what he needs. 

But still, he couldn't let himself get too excited. He couldn't be reckless with such a big decision. What he needed was time to think.

And I have a lot to think about. 

-

The room was a mumble, crowded, and bright. Queen Johanna decided to hold a ball for her two children, Prince Lucas and Princess Dawn, in an attempt to find each of them a suitable marriage partner. A pokemon tournament was to occur, and the strongest suitor would have a chance to woo the royal children. The chandelier cast warm light over the expansive ballroom that cascaded down and reflected off the glimmering dresses and suits of various foreign princesses and noblemen. It was elegant, like sunlight reflected on the surface of a lake. To Thorton, it was all a bit blinding, but he found comfort knowing he wasn't alone. Despite herself, his liege shared his discomfort. Even though she was raised in the light, one could say she couldn't stand its heat. 

Thorton stood near the outer walls. It was only a bit quieter with a few conversations going on around him, but it was much easier for him to properly focus on the princess with less noise. 

She was chatting with one of her potential suitors near the center of the room. They were among a bigger crowd, but it wasn't too difficult for Thorton to pick them out. For a while they dully conversed between one another in a pattern Thorton quickly picked up on. It went like this: Suitor A would say something he found impressive, Dawn would respond with an awkward smile and nod, there is a silence, and the cycle repeats. 

However boring Thorton kept an eye on their conversation, making sure the boy kept his hands to himself and didn’t try anything dangerous. Personally, Thorton knew Dawn wouldn’t let anyone touch her (let alone get close enough to harm her), but the queen ordered him to stay vigilant. Aside from his duties, he also wanted to affirm her wellbeing for his own sake. He knew all these suitors and princess duties wore Dawn down, and he wanted to make sure he could help her where he can. However, after the first hour of keeping watch, the monotony truly made his mind wander. He thought about how different things have become since he was offered his retainership. 

In the beginning, I stood by her side. The work was simple: chores, scheduling, stuff like that. I was nothing more than a blur in her peripheral vision. It was easy to be around her, uncomplicated. On the rare occasion she had some time alone, we swapped battle tips, but otherwise things were quiet.

He focused back to Dawn. She looked down as her suitor spoke to her, brushing her bangs out of her face. Thorton could see her smile, but it was obvious to him how forced her behavior truly was. I guess looking at her was the root of my problem. Seeing her, it was like being suspended in water, like slow motion, every light movement. The slight movement of her hair as she bounced on her heels, and the crinkle in her eyes when she laughed. He wished she looked like that now. Seeing her in such pain, made his heart ache.

At least, I understood my position back then. No... I understand my position now. I’m supposed to stay put, right by her side. I just thought I was more rooted in place before. Sturdy, like some kind of stone statue. But I felt the life in my hands as they inched towards yours and the stone crumbled and it tore me apart. 

Part of watching this aimless courtship from afar made his heart feel strained. I wish I was just no one to you. It’s easier than being ambitious with my thoughts, and feeling this way knowing your future exceeds mine.

Thorton had a face of pure disappointment. I really should take better care to reign in my own thoughts. He sighed, attempting to release his pent up emotion. It worked maybe 25% of the way, and that was good enough for him.

The suitor abruptly offered his hand towards Dawn.

He probably asked her to dance. 

But Dawn put her hand flatly between them and took a step back. 

And she definitely wasn’t interested. 

The suitor scrunched up his face and stopped off in the opposite direction. Dawn rolled her eyes and to the retainer's surprise looked back towards Thorton. He was startled by the sudden attention, but just as quickly composed himself. She smirked at him, gestured to the suitor, made her hand into the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot herself. Thorton looked at her with disapproval, but she didn't seem phased. She simply shrugged, then shook her head. 

I guess he was just as irritating as she made him seem. And with that finished, she sorted through the crowded ballroom and made her way to his little quiet place in the corner.

“How’s your night going?” She asked Her tone made it obvious she was hoping to latch onto something more interesting than what she was currently involved in.

“I’ve just been keeping an eye on you all night.” 

“Did Johanna put you on duty?” 

“Yes, well there are a lot of strangers here. Even if they are nobles, she said it wouldn’t be safe for you to socialize unsupervised.”

“Of course she did…” Dawn groaned. She placed one hand on her forehead. “I know she forced you to, but thanks for being here. It really does make a difference for me that you came."

"Yeah it’s no problem, you can rely on me.” He reassured her with a pat on her shoulder. “This is my job after all.”

Dawn frowned at his addition before looking away uncomfortably. The two stood in an awkward silence, before Dawn decided to speak up again.

“Hey, I know this might not be the best place to do so, but would you like to dance with me?” With those words she offered her hand towards him. Thorton flinched reflexively. Her hand seemed so weightless and fragile, as if even touching it would cause a sound akin to glass breaking. For a moment, the words were lost in his tongue until he came up with an indirect retort.

“That’s probably the most formal I’ve heard you all night, your highness.” He smirked. She knew his ploy. He wouldn’t take her offer seriously. She retracted her hand, held it against her chest defensively and looked up at him with a pout. 

“Oh haha very funny, can you forget about your job for once, and give me an actual response?”

Thorton sighed. Fine, she deserves that much. 

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with someone who's a bit... higher class?”

“I suppose, but I’ve been entertaining these noble guys all night. I want to dance with you!” She said cheerfully. Her eyes met his, but he averted her gaze. 

“I think it would be in your best interest for me to decline.” A feeling of dread lurched in his stomach. Dread? Or was it envy? He didn't have a moment to think before she grabbed his hand and brought him towards her. Her face consumed his vision and he couldn't turn away. A crimson wave washed over his face, as Dawn chuckled softly.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have phrased it like that.” She brought him so close he felt her breath on his ear. “Dance with me.” As he slowly pulled away, he saw her wear a carefree smile, like nothing happened. To anyone else it may look like innocence, but he saw it as it truly was. It was devilish smile, but on her he thought it was the most beautiful thing. 

That feeling of dread trailed him as she tugged him closer to the dance floor. He felt the eyes of the rest of the room dig like claws into his back. Everything told him to stop this but his body wouldn’t cooperate. His vision blurred on her pale outline as he started breathing faster and faster. He can’t be acting this selfish. 

He felt lightheaded, acting without logic. His whole body told him to go while his mind screeched him to a halt. He knows he shouldn’t but- he can’t help wanting her all to himself. Suddenly he could hear everyone’s murmuring as if they were cymbals in an orchestra. The field was chaotic and his body felt so light. 

“Thorton? Hey…” His eyes darted down around her. She was all fuzzy. She toyed with his hands. He thought they were soft. “Don’t worry about these people. They’re not important. Just focus on me.” That’s the problem. He shuttered. Thorton, Calm down. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he counted down from ten. 

Ten…

Nine (Stop thinking about her)...

Eight...(She trusts you, how would she react if she knew how you felt?)…

Seven...Six (She's alone. You're taking advantage.)...

Five (You have a responsibility, stop playing games when you have work to do)

...Four…(You're better than some petty emotions. Get over yourself and stop freaking out.)

Three…(Your feelings are temporary.)

Two…(Your job is more important.)

One...

He opened his eyes. He thought everything would be cold and he would be alone, but he noticed the heat from her hands. She was still there, and her hands were still locked with his, and concern painted her face. Thorton sighed. Fine Dawn, I’ll do it. For you. Just because you want me to. Just this once, I’ll indulge myself. This time, he was the first to take another step forward.

He heard every whisper in the crowd, but he only saw her. He only saw her, and the whole world disappeared. The sea of noblemen bumping into him didn't matter as he led her through the crowd.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, I promise. Don’t worry about me.” Once he found a relatively empty area away from Johanna’s sight, he took his hand in hers properly.

"Are you sure because-"

"Yes, I'm alright." He said gently. "You wanted to dance, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

All so suddenly, he interlaced their fingers together, which was just enough to silence her. He gingerly reached his other hand towards her waist, but before he had the chance she quickly scooped it up. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth to question her, but he was met with that smirk of hers again and he already knew the answer. Suddenly, she pulled him in, then out, then step right, then back in, and his head fell clumsily against her shoulder.

"Nobody taught me to dance like this?" Thorton nervously admitted.

"Nobody is supposed to teach you!" Dawn giggled softly. And back out. Their shoes clicked against the tile together in a rhythmic fashion. This time as they seperated she spun him around. He stumbled back at the unexpected movement and she caught him in her arms. 

"Woah are you okay there, Thorty?" His back was pressed to her chest and his arms were tangled in hers as he looked up at her. She was stunning. He already felt slightly out of breath trying to keep up with her energy, but as she just stood there beaming down at him with her hair cascading down over his face she was truly breathtaking.

"Uh...Thorton?" She seemed concerned again. He realized his position and became alert. Well maybe two can play at this game. He stood back up and straightened out their position. He smirked slightly and before he pulled her in. She smiled back, intrigued by his newfound enthusiasm. He twirled her out then brought her back, but this time as she came towards him he put one hand on her back and dipped her. 

Thorton chuckled to himself. Got her. Only when he didn’t hear her say anything in response did he realize how stiff she felt. His elation halted and he looked at her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly ajar. I overstepped my bounds... 

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" He tried to find the right words to properly apologize, but was interrupted when her hand shook his arm lightly. 

"Nah don't even- I'm just…" she brought one hand to her mouth. The ceiling was suddenly very interesting to her. "I wasn't expecting you to do that." He caught the edges of her mouth curl upwards from behind her hand. "I'm glad you're finally enjoying yourself."

"Yeah…I am..." He hoisted her back up. She did a small bounce and it was back to dancing. They took turns taking the lead, spinning and falling. After a while Thorton realized they weren’t even dancing anymore, they were just ...having fun.

Despite how childish this all was, he was enjoying himself. Looking at her having the time of her life made his heart soar. He felt like he could do anything.

Is this the freedom she wants? To be free of this castle and the life she was forced into? Is this a feeling he wanted, too? He never felt more trapped by his job or the cards life dealt to him than he did right now. He's enjoyed serving her more than he ever expected to. He's learned so much more about battling and pokemon than he ever did in the knight’s academy. But gradually he learned more about Dawn too. What makes her angry, happy, annoyed, dejected. He carefully organized it all in his head. When he's by her side, it never felt like the cage it really was. He never dreamed of freedom because why would he? He never wanted to be free if it meant leaving her. 

“Hey Dawn?” Thorton was riding on his high of emotions and he held her arms in his. She tilted her head slightly towards him. She was getting tired, but she grinned as she looked at him. He thought it looked adorable.

“I- I really like you. I like… spending time with you like this.” He said and shook her gently out of excitement. She giggled.

“I really like this too. I’m so glad we became friends.” 

And just like that, just as suddenly, reality hit him all at once. His smile dropped. Any words he could have had were knocked out of him and his hands went limp. 

I forgot. 

Dawn was so giddy, she even didn’t realize Thorton’s expression. Thorton was trying his best to keep his face neutral, but his panic was rising. She can’t see. She can’t know. He looked back to her. The girl was laughing so hard she was doubled over crying. His chest tightened. She stumbled to her knees, but Thorton caught her before she could fall.

“Dawn, are you okay?” He asked. His voice was frantic and concerned. She held her hand to her stomach and waved him off.

“Yeah..” She said between her fit of laughter. “I’m great, I’m just- this is all actually fun for once.” He looked at her confused. “Like, these things are usually really painful to get through. Johanna…she-” Thorton rushed to her aid. He didn’t want her to fall back into her sad thoughts after she was having such a good time and before he could really process his own words-

“I’m glad I could make you feel better.” Escaped him. Dawn was stunned by his interruption. But once she understood what he was trying to do, she made a sad attempt at a smile.

“Thank you.” She said softly. Thorton helped her back to her feet, and they each looked at each other with pain in their expressions.

Before a word could be exchanged, a chime was sent through the room. Thorton almost forgot about the tournament. Dawn’s head fell, her bangs covering her face. He tried to look away. He wanted to give her the privacy to sob, even if they were only separated by the small space between them. After a moment she wiped her face, and he was met with her serious expression. He took a deep breath and followed her lead. He put on an emotionless stare and straightened out his coat to look as professional as he did walking in. Dawn placed her hand on her knees and sucked in a shaky breath as she stood straight. Once she was collected, she started towards the battle hall and Thorton followed just on her heels.

-

After the tournament concluded, Thorton went back to his room. He put his formal coat back into his closet, kicked off his boots unceremoniously and collapsed onto his bed. Now that he was finally alone, he felt all the oxygen in his lungs leave his chest and smothered his face into the bedding. I can’t believe I was so reckless. A wave of anxiety crashed over him.

It’s funny. Dancing. For a moment I thought you could see me as someone you could love, but I should know better. I have a responsibility. It’s my duty as your retainer. You have my life at your disposal: my body, but now my heart. I can’t let you go, but I can’t stay here without wanting to give you everything I have.

A fire raged on his face as he blushed profusely. The heat was so intense that if he didn’t know any better, he would have mistaken it for a fever. The memories of the ball mixed with his intense emotions made him feel lightheaded and exhausted and in no time at all, he fell asleep.


End file.
